


Take 3: Action

by leighleleigh



Category: I Ship My Adversary x Me
Genre: Canon Compliant, It's a 600 word Trope, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighleleigh/pseuds/leighleleigh
Summary: If Wei Yanzi could say one thing to the Niangzi Army, it would be this:don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.
Relationships: Gù Yīliáng/Wèi Yánzǐ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Take 3: Action

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading ISMM a few weeks ago while I was in-between novels and I have never laughed harder at 2 AM in my life. If you haven't read this wonderfully fluffy work yet, you can do so [here](https://blackbox-tl.com/novels/ismm/). 
> 
> This can technically take place anywhere in canon as long as it's after Gu Yiliang believes they've started a keeper-kept relationship while Wei Yanzi just thinks Gu Yiliang is on board with selling fanservice for the sake of their company and their fans. 
> 
> Just a little something sweet for VDay tomorrow, but posting now because why not? <3

If Wei Yanzi could say one thing to the Niangzi Army, it would be this: _don’t say I’ve never done anything for you_. Nevermind that this wasn’t a fan signing, but Gu Yiliang’s hotel room. Nevermind that nothing they were doing would make its way to the Niangzi group chat to be fawned over. Nevermind that Gu Yiliang had simply said he wanted Wei Yanzi to run lines with him and yet it had somehow turned into this: Wei Yanzi straddling Gu Yiliang’s thigh and being kissed again and again until he felt lightheaded.

How exactly had this happened? Wei Yanzi was having trouble remembering. Gu Yiliang had asked him-? Had said-? He’d wanted to practice _that_ scene. The kissing scene. And. Well. 

Look, it just happened like this, okay!? It wasn’t like Wei Yanzi could turn him down! He was only human! He doubted there was a person in this world that would have been able to say no when Gu Yiliang had said, voice all soft and smooth, that he felt he was in need of _practical experience_. So what if it had made Wei Yanzi’s heart skip a beat? So what if it had made his stomach flip? That was all secondary! His crush was only a hindrance right now! Gu Yiliang was a serious actor, and it was Wei Yanzi’s duty to help him! It’s what they’d agreed on! 

“Yanyan.”

“Mm-. Ah?” Wei Yanzi blinked. Gu Yiliang had pulled away but was still close enough for Wei Yanzi to count his thick eyelashes. There was a thin furrow between his strong brows, and Wei Yanzi reached up to smooth it out without thinking. “What’s wrong?” Gu Yiliang was, as usual, hard to read. His expression _looked_ like it might be hungry, his stare drifting down to Wei Yanzi’s buzzing lips, but surely that was just wishful thinking on Wei Yanzi’s part? Wei Yanzi was the one with the crush; Gu Yiliang was the one dedicated to delivering a top-notch performance. 

“Is it good?” 

Eh? How was Wei Yanzi supposed to judge? It was his first time doing this kind of thing, after all. He supposed… objectively speaking… it wasn’t bad?

…

Bah! He was clearly enjoying himself! Of course it wasn’t bad!! But he couldn’t just _say_ that!! Gu Yiliang always had the upper hand and-. And-. What if he found out Wei Yanzi liked it too much and stopped? Or worse, thought he was some sort of pervert? It wasn’t like that! Wei Yanzi just wanted to make out a little! With Gu Yiliang! It was totally innocent! 

Clearing his throat, he said, “It’s fine.” 

The furrow between Gu Yiliang’s brows deepened. “Fine?” 

“Ah?” Why did he sound so angry about it? Wei Yanzi hadn’t thought he was the type to fish for compliments, but-.

“Is it better than the others?” 

The others? Like… was this one better than the first he’d given him? What did Gu Yiliang mean, exactly? He was barely making sense. “I guess?” 

Gu Yiliang narrowed his eyes. 

“You’ve improved! You’ve improved!” Wei Yanzi rushed to say. “You just need more practice-” wait-.

Before Wei Yanzi had the chance to take back his words, Gu Yiliang nodded solemnly. “Then, I’ll trouble you for more instruction.” 

“Wha-? Mm-!”

When Gu Yiliang set his mind on something, he didn’t do it half-way. Wei Yanzi was kissed until he was breathless, stinging tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as his lungs burned. He gasped when Gu Yiliang gave him a moment to breathe, and not long after, when Gu Yiliang’s mouth strayed further down, down, down, he wouldn’t even be capable of that. It would only be much later, when Gu Yiliang would ask him in a low, hoarse voice if he’d made any more progress, that Wei Yanzi would regain enough clarity to shove him right off the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> you can find this fic post on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lllwrites/status/1360701799754313728?s=20), as well as other places you can find me.


End file.
